Freddy Krueger (remake)
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. He is based off of his original incarnation with the same name. . He was portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley who also portrayed Rorschach in Watchmen. Biography Freddy was a gardener who lived at the Badham Preschool where he seemed to win all the children over with his charming personality. However, he was merely using this facade to get the children to trust him enough to lure them down into his room dubbed "Secret Cave" at the school's basement, where he would torture and sexually abuse them. His favorite of them all was Nancy Holbrook. Eventually, the parents of the children realized scratch marks on them (from Freddy's clawed gloves) as well as their odd behavior. The parents refused to let their kids testify in court, and they chased Freddy into a factory where he locked himself in, and Quentin Smith's dad, Alan, threw a molotove cocktail into the factory and this burns Freddy to death. Years later Freddy returns as a ghost to haunt the now teenagers who told on him in their dreams to kill them as revenge. Freddy is first seen following Dean through the diner, where he pops out from a corner and slices Dean's hand open as he's dreaming. When Dean falls asleep again, he tries to stab Freddy with a knife which Freddy turns on him and makes him slit his throat. He then appears when Kris falls asleep in class but she wakes up before he can kill her. After Kris falls asleep again she sees Freddy is a classroom who suggests that they play "hide and seek". Kris runs away and she thinks she wakes up but then Freddy appears and kills her. He then goes after Jesse who falls asleep in jail, Freddy taunts Jesse a bit before shoving his arm through Jesse's chest, killing him. After that, when Freddy shows Quentin what happened to him when Quentin falls asleep during swimming practice, Quentin begins to question whether or not Freddy truly was evil to begin with and was wrongfully accused. Nancy watches some videos online by Marcus Young, who seems to be suffering from nightmare about Freddy. In the final video, Marcus falls asleep and is killed via having his head smashed through the computer screen. Freddy then goes after Nancy in a convenience store when she experiences micro-naps and he ends up slicing her arm, but manages to pull a piece of his sweater out with her. Quentin and Nancy get to the old preschool Badham, and they begin to remember all Freddy had done to them in his room, and realize that he was indeed a pedophile as their parents said. Nancy falls asleep to get Freddy. After a short fight with Freddy, Quentin injects adrenaline into Nancy and she wakes up bringing Freddy out with her. Freddy goes for Nancy first but Quentin stabs Freddy in the leg to distract him. Freddy then injures Quentin. When Freddy is distracted Nancy slices off his claw hand and slits his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. Nancy and Quentin burn down the school and his corpse thinking it is all over but when Nancy gets home, Freddy appears behind Nancy's mom in a mirror and stabs her through the head and pulls her into the mirror, causing Nancy to scream in horror. Victims *Dean Russel *Kris Fowles *Jesse Braun *Marcus Yeon *Lisa Harper *Carrie Bush *Nancy Lumb *Craig Jackson *Elizabeth Cook *Sukari McGill *Bret Tanzer *Gwen Holbrook Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Movie villains Category:Monster Category:Humans Category:Complete Monster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Main antagonist Category:Deceased Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Killers Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:Ghosts